King for a day
by Vashthesoftie
Summary: Inu Yasha a cross dresser?


Inu Yasha was sitting on Kagome's bed listaning to one of her   
CD's. It was a Green day CD and he wasn't understanding half of it. He   
and Kagome had been taking english lessons so that they could listan  
to some of the english music that they heard was really cool. So he is   
listaning to the CD and then one song came on, a song that scared and  
intereseted him at the same time. The song was called King for a day.  
Well if don't know the song here are the lyrics:  
Started at the age of 4   
My mother went to the grocery store   
Went sneaking through her bedroom door   
To find something in a size 4   
  
Sugar and spice and everything nice wasn't made for only girls   
GI Joe in panty hose is making room for the one and only   
King for a day   
Princess by dawn   
King for a day   
In a leather thong   
King for a day   
Princess by dawn   
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me   
  
My daddy threw me in therapy   
He thinks I'm not a real man   
Who put the drag in the drag queen?   
Don't knock it until you tried it   
  
Well at the point when it said don't knock it till you tried it,  
Inu Yasha thought that he would try it. So he went into Kagome's closet  
and looked for some clothing that would fit him. He found one really   
frilly pink dress. At this point the curiosity had left him and he sat   
stareing at the dress wondering what he had been thinking.   
At that time Kagome walked in and saw Inu Yasha stareing   
at the dress that she hated with a passion. It was givien to her for a   
Christmas present and she hated it. Not knowing why he was stareing  
at the dress she decided to ask him "Inu Yasha? Why are you stareing  
at that dress?"   
Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome and blushed slightly, he   
couldn't tell her that he wanted to try it on for a breif second. 'She   
will laugh at me if I say that!!' he thought to himself, so he decided to  
lie. "Well uh I wanted to take you out and.....uh......I didn't know what I  
wanted you to wear and I.....uh......saw this dress and I thought that you  
might look cute in it." He faked a smile and turned away trying to look  
as vunurable as possible so that she would by that crap story.  
Kagome was so shocked at the fact that he wanted to take   
her out, that she barely heard the part about haveing to wear that   
hidious dress. "Are you sure that you want me to wear that dress, I   
mean I have a lot of other dress that I could wear." Kagome just hoped  
that he wouldn't demand that she wear that dress to go out in.  
Inu Yasha sighed heavily in relive and looked at Kagome.   
"Any thing that you want to wear I am sure that you will look beautiful   
in it." He got up off of the bed and walked over to Kagome and gave her  
a kiss on the cheak. "I will wiat for you in front of the tree." With that he  
swiftly walked out of the room and out of the house.  
Kagome just stood there for a while stupifided by all of this,  
she knew that he was lying about something but she wasn't sure what   
it was. She walked over to see what CD he had been listaning to. When  
she found that it was a Green Day CD she searched through the songs  
to see if King for a day was on there. And low and behold it was, she   
finnally understood Inu Yasha wanted to see what wearing womens   
clothing was like but was to asshamed to tell me. Kagome giggled to   
herself and thought that it was cute that he would even consider putting  
on a dress. She sighed and then got into one for her cutest and sexiest  
outfits.   
As she walked out side she saw Inu Yasha sitting against the  
tree stareing off into the distance. She walked up to him and sat down  
with him. And then without warning she glomped him.  
"Hey what was that for." Inu Yasha was shocked by this   
random display of affection.   
"I just thought that you would look cute in that pink dress."  
Kagome stated with a large grin across her face.   
Inu Yasha just stared at her and then started to blush. "How...  
How.......how did you know??"  
"Well King for a day is a very good Green Day song." Kagome  
said as she got up and pulled Inu Yasha up with her. "Come on lets go  
somewhere." With that she turned around and started to walk away. Inu  
Yasha started to follow, then Kagome turned again "And besides you   
look really hot in normal guys clothing, why change that?" With a giggle  
she continued walking.  
Inu Yasha just stood there for a minute and watched her   
walking. 'Oh wow. She really thinks that I am hot.' As a grin spread   
across his face he followed Kagome, followed her off to there date. 


End file.
